The present disclosure describes an improved temple piece for eyewear. Temples, or “bows”, “side pieces”, etc., typically mount to an eyeglass frame, or directly to the lens of an eyewear piece. Temples also extend from the eyewear lens or frame rearwardly along the sides of the wearer's head (generally past the temple region of the head and past or around the ears. By extending along the sides of a wearer's head, temples provide a stabilizing member for support of the eyewear as it rests on the nose of a wearer. Temples may also provide additional points of support for the eyewear where such temples apply some pressure inwardly towards the side of the wearer's head and/or where such temples rest on top of the wearer's ears.